vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Brother’s Keeper
My Brother’s Keeper is the seventh episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventy-third episode in the series. Summary THE MISS MYSTIC FALLS PAGEANT — Caroline does her best to be there for Stefan and Elena in a tough time. Damon tries to convince Stefan to help him to uncover Professor Shane’s motives, but Stefan is intent on carrying out a different plan with Klaus. At the annual Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, Elena and Caroline give April advice on which dress to wear, while Tyler and Hayley work together on a secret project, and Damon confronts Prof. Shane with his suspicions. Alarmed by the vivid nightmares he’s having, Jeremy turns to Matt for help, but the situation escalates sooner than anyone expected. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Grace Phipps as April Young *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley *David Alpay as Atticus Shane *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley Co-Starring *Gabrielle Douglas as Girl *Maurice Johnson as Police Officer *Joshua Mikel as Patient Quotes :Damon: "Where've you been? :Stefan: "Oh, you know. Out." :Damon: "Where you going?" :Stefan: "Out." :Damon: "Okay. I see shady Stefan's back. Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus?" :Stefan: "You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up." :Damon: "Oh. Got it. Well, I'll be quick then. So apparently if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunters mark. Now unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0, I suggest we find a different hunter." :Stefan: "Okay. And...?" :Damon: "And I was gonna ask professor Shane, but turns out he is shadier then you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council." :Stefan: "Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him? That sort of thing." :Damon: "Yeah, unless he tells me what is he up to. What do you say? Should we tag team this?" :Stefan: "No, I'd say you're on your own." :Damon: "Why won't you just blow it off, man? Go get drunk. Brother bond over some Tri-Delts? If you...you know...want some quality time?" :Stefan: "Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life." ---- :Klaus: "Now, how did I know I would find you at the helm of the ship?" :Caroline: "Go away, I'm busy." :Klaus...: "''I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow."'' :Caroline: "How about a quarter to never?" :Klaus: "I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids." :Caroline: "Yes, a date, like to a movie where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us." :Klaus: "Surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone and I assume you are not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretion with his lady werewolf friend." :Caroline: "Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here. 2 pm. Black tie optional. And I already have a dress. So don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage. You understand?" :Klaus (Klaus nods): "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." ---- :Elena (to Caroline): "Ever since I've turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense." ---- :Elena (About the breakup): "So he didn't tell you why." :Damon: "But I'm sure it has to do something with you acting weird. So why don't you tell me?" :Elena: "You." ---- :Caroline (to Klaus): "You're perfect...which is so beyond annoying I can't even look at you." ---- :Klaus (reading Caroline's application): "Obviously we found a shortage of words ending in -spire." ---- :Elena: "My brother wants to kill me." :Damon: "Welcome to the club." Trivia *Antagonists: Atticus Shane and Jeremy Gilbert. **This is the first and only episode to date to feature Jeremy as an antagonist. * Elena finally tells Damon how she feels for him and they make love to each other in this episode for the first time. * This is the first episode shown where Stefan turns a human into a vampire. * Caroline's date is Klaus because she convinced him to sacrifice one of his hybrids in order to stop Elena's hallucinations by agreeing to go on a date with Klaus. In the end, she seems to enjoy it. * Tyler's date is Hayley. * Damon reveals himself as a vampire to Professor Shane, though Damon assumes that Shane already knew. * Caroline urges Stefan to keep finding the cure for Elena. * Jeremy attacks Elena and Stefan. * Stefan and Caroline make an important discovery (Elena's sire bond to Damon). * April is chosen to be the new Miss Mystic Falls, thus taking Caroline's crown. * Hayley is revealed to be secretly working with Shane, and that he's wanting all the hybrids free from their sire bonds for what's to come. * Jeremy makes his second kill as a vampire hunter. * Matt moves in with Jeremy, Elena moves in with Damon, and Stefan moves in with Caroline. * Bonnie does not appear in this episode. * This episode Klaus revealed the only time he wanted to be human. * Body count: Unidentified hospital patient * This episode had 2.860 million viewers in the USA. Tropes *Kimberley complains why the transformations have to be so painful! *Unlike Tyler who always looses his clothes during transformation, Kimberly got to keep her Magic Pants (just like Hulk!) *By wearing the Red Dress, April presents herself like a sexy woman, instead of a child. Her dress follows all the tradition to the dot: it's strapless, long, slinky and very flattering . It's supposed to make her three times sexier than any other women around. This may be the reason why Caroline did not want her to wear red, and why Damon recommended it. A more traditional approach would be for her to wear Pink . *A Blue Dress is supposed to represent femininity, a sign that she is fair and gentle. Blue represents serenity, peace, calmness - but it could also represent loneliness and sadness. That may be the reason April does not want to wear blue. *Although long dresses are the norm at an event like this, Caroline, Elena and Hayley all wear Form Fitting Clothes . Cultural References *The title comes from a Bible Quotation: after Cain kills his brother Abel, God asks Cain where is his brother. He answers: "I know not. Am I my brother's keeper ?" *It is also the title of a 1953 novel written by Marcia Davenport , loosely inspired on the true story of the Collyer Brothers. Both were found dead inside their home on 5th Avenue, that was filled with tons of books, furniture, musical instruments that both collected during their lives. According to diaries that were found in the house, both were attracted by the same opera singer, and when she became pregnant, she could not tell who was the father. Bit by bit they withdraw to a life of bitterness and resentment against each other. *Caroline is Stefan's Sober Sponsor , as if he were on a 12 Step Program like Alcoholics Anonymous. *Damon invites Stefan to Brother bond over some Tri Delts - meaning Sorority Girls . *Elena calls Shane a Jack of All Trades : someone who has many skills and is able to bring different disciplines together in a practical manner. Continuity *This will be the return of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, first and last featured in the Season One episode, Miss Mystic Falls. *It is mentioned several times that Caroline is the reigning Miss Mystic Falls. * Two mirror scenes from Season One: ** When Elena is at the top of the stairs and Damon, at the bottom, looks up at her. ** When Jeremy is not there, Matt replaces him, using the same phrase Damon used: "I got this". * Despite Caroline affirming that "Damon is always wrong", he was right that Elena wore the blue dress last year and lost the contest. He suggests the red dress - and April wins the crown. * Damon tells Shane he is looking for a Hunter for companionship, a drinking buddy. It's a double reference to Alaric "hunter by day, vampire hunter by night'" or later in the series "vampire hunter/drinking buddy". * Elena tells Stefan her old self died at Wickery Bridge. In Our Town, after Stefan almost turned her into a vampire, Elena came to the conclusion she had to let "old Elena" go. * Carol was last seen in The Rager. * The breakup between Elena and Stefan is mentioned by Stefan (twice), Elena * Pastor Young was mentioned by Damon (4 times) and Jeremy (once). He was last seen in Growing Pains when he and the rest of the Council have died from the explosion (also Damon mentioned it twice and once by Jeremy). * Connor was mentioned by Matt, Damon Jeremy, Elena once and twice by Stefan. He was last seen in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes as a hallucination. * Alaric was mentioned by Jeremy. He was last seen in Memorial ''as a ghost. * A member of The Five carving the symbol of the brotherhood into a stake was last seen in ''The Rager. Behind the Scenes * This episode aired after a one week hiatus for Thanksgiving, after We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. * Behind-the-scenes and sneak peek footage of Olympian Gabby Douglas's guest spot. * Gabby Douglas is one of the attendees messing with the floral arrangements. * This episode's name is the same name of a scene from Freddy vs Jason. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Promo 4x07 - My Brother's Keeper-0|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x07 Webclip 1 (My Brother's Keeper) HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x07 - My Brother's Keeper HD-0|Webclip (2) The Vampire Diaries 4x07 "My Brother's Keeper" Australian Promo (SPOILER)|Australian Promo 1 The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 7 Australian Promo|Australian Promo 2 The Vampire Diaries - BTS Gabby Douglas Guest Star|BTS with Gabby Douglas Gabby Douglas Makes a Cameo on 'Vampire Diaries'|Gabby Douglas Makes a Cameo on Vampire Diaries Damon and Elena 4x07(Dance,Make Out and SEX Scene without Caroline and Stefan)-2 The Vampire Diaries - Re ash My Brother's Keeper-0 Pictures TVD_407x02.jpg TVD_407x03.jpg TVD_407x04.jpg TVD_407x05.jpg TVD_407x06.jpg TVD_407x07.jpg TVD_407x08.jpg TVD_407x09.jpg TVD_407x10.jpg 423037_421568884575800_1446150087_n.png TVD_407x11.jpg TVD_407x12.jpg TVD_407x13.jpg TVD_407x14.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-15.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-13.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-12.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-10.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-09.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-08.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-03.jpg H058a-n29-vam1-10-02.jpg ck 407.jpg tumblr_me30kg7qqd1rlzacco1_500.jpg|DELENA promo|link=http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me30kg7qqd1rlzacco1_500.jpg 0.jpg|Damon and Elena|link=http://i.ytimg.com/vi/NFG5qgqKHQU/0.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg|Damon|link=http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/hxzv_7T2b2g/mqdefault.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo1 250.jpg Tumblr mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o2 1280.png Tumblr mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o3 1280.png Tumblr mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o4 1280.png Tumblr mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o1 1280.png Elena stare.png theheh.png|DELENA SEX! Tumblr medpck4guV1r18x1ko2 500.png Tumblr meduziymAL1r18x1ko1 500.png Tumblr mednwwlrNu1r18x1ko1 500.png Tumblr mednwwlrNu1r18x1ko2 500.png Tumblr meekpcgwua1rq1jbzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr meekpcgwua1rq1jbzo2 1280.jpg 20121202-160954_0.JPG 20121202-161004.JPG 20121202-161010_0.JPG 20121202-161035.JPG 20121202-161046_1.JPG 20121202-161047.JPG 20121202-161102.JPG 20121202-161059_0.JPG 20121202-161105_0.JPG Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo6 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo7 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo9 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko1 1280.png Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko2 1280.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko1 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko2 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko3 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko4 400.png Elena 407.jpg tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo2_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo3_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo4_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo5_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo6_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo7_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo8_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo9_1280.png tumblr_mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo10_1280.png Damon-elena-tvd-407-talk.jpg Delena sex 407.gif Delena 407 kiss.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho1_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho2_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho3_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho4_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho5_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho6_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho7_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho8_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho9_1280.png tumblr_meexk15TTO1rtek7ho10_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho3_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho5_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho6_1280.png tumblr_meey8yEMl21rtek7ho7_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o1_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o2_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o3_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o4_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o5_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o6_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o7_1280.png tumblr_mea6zgfenM1qf8u52o8_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o1_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o2_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o4_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o5_1280.png tumblr_mea599ET391qf8u52o6_1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o1 1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o1_1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o2_1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o3_1280.png tumblr_mea4j7rrcp1qf8u52o5_1280.png tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o3_1280.png tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o4_1280.png tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o5_1280.png 587_298367276941850_87592949_n.jpg 8764_298367933608451_2112065940_n.jpg 8793_298368130275098_908320249_n.jpg 9165_298366886941889_1997093025_n.jpg 9697_298375473607697_1572840541_n.jpg 14491_298367346941843_1637258056_n.jpg 16156_298367863608458_1103704971_n.jpg 18716_298375280274383_614665664_n.jpg 18812_298375330274378_1561207562_n.jpg 29360_298367213608523_340299907_n.jpg 29382_298367913608453_725949498_n.jpg 29616_298375466941031_277152481_n.jpg 30946_298375273607717_469025707_n.jpg 31599_298367423608502_2016163445_n.jpg 47331_298367533608491_603082016_n.jpg 60880_298368280275083_858565462_n.jpg 61303_298367720275139_526381027_n.jpg 61976_298366843608560_2059109701_n.jpg 65052_298375196941058_1706827117_n.jpg 67803_298374980274413_1190087829_n.jpg 68810_298368396941738_2039677728_n.jpg 69479_298375030274408_161589425_n.jpg 73057_298375263607718_2011582773_n.jpg 77081_298366880275223_2100077823_n.jpg 76450_298366990275212_860892976_n.jpg 74293_298375120274399_137374777_n.jpg 197827_298367926941785_746442257_n.jpg References *Title - http://www.vampire-diaries.net/tv-series/official-synopsis-for-my-brothers-keeper-ep407 See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4